


Day 3: first time

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is first-time fic but it’s really only tsukishima’s first time. enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 3: first time

**Author's Note:**

> this is first-time fic but it’s really only tsukishima’s first time. enjoy

The classroom is empty and, miraculously, unlocked. They had had a practice match today, at Nekoma, but it’s Saturday and all the other players have already left. When Kuroo had suggested they go somewhere, him and Tsukishima, he thought Kuroo would find some secluded place on campus. He hadn’t expected it to be _in_ the building, much less a _classroom_. The grin on Kuroo’s face when he tries the handle and finds it unlocked is almost sinister, but mostly excited. He pulls Tsukishima into the room by his wrist and locks the door behind them.

“Hey, Kuroo – ” Tsukishima says, with Kuroo’s lips on his jaw.

“Hmm?” Kuroo answers.

“Is this okay? Being here, I mean.”

“Live a little, Tsukki.” Tsukishima takes it to mean that it isn’t okay, but knows they’re going to do it anyway.

Kuroo maneuvers so that he is pressing Tsukishima’s ass against the edge of a desk. It’s the _teacher’s_ desk, long and covered in papers that Kuroo pushes off with a hand while sidling up close to Tsukishima. Kuroo kisses him for a while like this, with Tsukishima’s hands bracing against the desk to reduce the discomfort of having the edge of the desk dig into the soft meat of his ass. Without warning, Kuroo lifts Tsukishima so that he is sitting properly on the desk. He wedges himself between Tsukishima’s legs, so that Tsukishima is forced to hold onto Kuroo with his thighs, Kuroo’s crotch pressed up against his own.

Tsukishima doesn’t really know why he’s here, making out on some teacher’s desk at a school that isn’t even his own. He doesn’t even _like_ Kuroo that much. Mostly they just kiss a lot because there’s a little tension from the court and on top of that, Kuroo is really, _really_ good at kissing and if there’s one thing Tsukishima won’t deny that he is, it’s a horny teenage boy. Kuroo’s tongue slides against Tsukishima’s and Tsukishima reaches up to tangle his fingers in that stupid-looking bedhead of Kuroo’s.

One of Kuroo’s hands palms at Tsukishima’s dick through his pants and Tsukishima can feel his pulse beating harder against every vein in his body. It’s not like he doesn’t _want_ Kuroo to touch him, it’s just… a little unexpected. He’s never done it before. It feels pleasurable, like a little zing of excitement that echoes from his dick straight up his spine. Kuroo rubs his hand against Tsukishima’s dick and grinds his own hips against Tsukishima’s until Tsukishima is hard and wishing for a little more than just touching through a few layers of fabric.

“Mm,” Kuroo says, feeling Tsukishima’s hard cock against his hand.

Tsukishima pulls away from the kiss to look Kuroo in the face. “What are we doing?” Tsukishima asks. “Are we – is this – are we going to have sex?”

Kuroo looks at him with his usual smirk. “I was planning to, yeah.”

Tsukishima opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again. Blood rises to his cheeks and his face feels burning hot. “I’ve never – I’ve never… _done it_ before.”

“That’s okay,” Kuroo says. He is trailing kisses from Tsukishima’s jaw to his ear and down his neck. Each soft brush of his lips pulls Tsukishima in a little deeper. “I can teach you.”

“I don’t know – ”

Kuroo lifts his mouth from Tsukishima’s skin and looks him directly in the eyes. “Do you trust me?” Kuroo asks.

Tsukishima hesitates. Kuroo might be an asshole, self-important and snide and pushy and so many things Tsukishima doesn’t like, but now that he thinks about it Kuroo has never really given him a reason _not_ to trust him. Kuroo might have a bad personality, but he certainly doesn’t have bad intentions. Not here, anyway, with his hand on Tsukishima’s dick and his eyes looking straight into Tsukishima’s under that ruff of black hair. “Yeah,” Tsukishima says, finally. “Yeah, I trust you.”

“I’ll take care of you, then.” It sounds weird, coming from Kuroo. All this shit about trust, like this is some sappy shoujo romance, instead of two boys fucking in an empty classroom outside of school hours. _‘I’ll take care of you.’_ Who does he think he is? Without another word, Kuroo sets to work undoing Tsukishima’s belt and the button and zipper of his pants. Kuroo forces his hands under the waistband of Tsukishima’s underwear, letting them rest for a second on Tsukishima’s hips, then pulls Tsukishima’s pants and underwear down over the curve of Tsukishima’s ass. He steps back and tugs them all the way off, leaving them in a heap on the floor with Tsukishima naked from the waist down.

Tsukishima sits with his ass bare on the desk, his legs still spread from Kuroo being between them earlier. Kuroo stabilizes himself between Tsukishima’s legs with a hand on each of Tsukishima’s thighs, leaning forward to kiss him and gently suck at Tsukishima’s lips. Tsukishima’s erection waits untouched between the two of them.

Not that it has to wait long, though. Kuroo drops himself to his knees between Tsukishima’s legs.

“Wh – ” Tsukishima starts to say, but he doesn’t have time. Before he can get a full thought out, Kuroo has grabbed Tsukishima’s cock at the base and begun to lick teasingly at the tip. “Hn…”

With a practiced tongue, Kuroo licks a hard line from where his fingers grip at the base of Tsukishima’s cock up to the ridge of the head. Tsukishima’s legs twitch a little in reaction. Tsukishima knows Kuroo will have felt that, damn him – his other hand is still on Tsukishima’s hip, just where his thigh meets it, thumb pressed to the sensitive skin of his groin. As if to wring more of a response from Tsukishima, Kuroo wraps wet, soft lips around Tsukishima’s dick, sucking and licking with a mouth that Tsukishima _knows_ , without a doubt, has done this before. He almost wonders with who, but he doesn’t really care.

Tsukishima leans back so his elbows rest on the desk behind him. His Karasuno jacket is slipping off one of his shoulders as he pants and gasps at the feeling of Kuroo’s mouth on his cock. The wet sounds Kuroo’s mouth makes around Tsukishima’s cock, the heavy but muffled sound of Kuroo’s breath… it’s lewd at best and unimaginably obscene at worst. Tsukishima moans in appreciation of it all.

Kuroo takes his hand off Tsukishima’s hip. Lying as he is, on his back and not able to see past where Kuroo’s head is bobbing up and down with his mouth on Tsukishima’s cock, Tsukishima can’t see exactly what he’s doing with that hand. But he can guess. Tsukishima can hear the rustling of fabric and the quiet slap of elastic against skin as Kuroo takes his dick out of his boxers. Tsukishima can feel Kuroo’s movement as he strokes his own cock, still sucking and licking at Tsukishima’s.

Not for long, though. Just when Tsukishima thinks his orgasm will be beginning to build, Kuroo takes his mouth away from Tsukishima’s cock, leaving it wet with precum and saliva. Kuroo’s face disappears, but Tsukishima can still feel his breath hot against parts of Tsukishima that have barely been touched before, even by Tsukishima himself. Tsukishima makes a small, confused noise when he feels something warm and wet press against his asshole. His first instinct is to wriggle away, but Kuroo’s arms locked around his thighs keep him in place. It’s Kuroo’s _tongue_. He’s licking him in a place Tsukishima would never have expected or wanted to be licked, but it doesn’t feel _bad_. No, on the contrary, it actually feels pretty good.

Tsukishima is so hard it’s almost _painful,_ wanting Kuroo’s touch to soothe the minor ache. He can feel the slickness of Kuroo’s tongue around his hole and relishes in that small, pleasurable feeling. For a moment, Kuroo’s tongue moves away and there’s a sort of sucking noise Tsukishima can’t place – not until Kuroo’s spit-slicked fingers press gently into him, at least. The sensation is strange, at first, something Tsukishima has never even experimented with on himself. He kind of always figured that if he was going to fuck a guy, he’d top. He’d been wrong, he thinks. Kuroo flicks his tongue around his fingers in Tsukishima’s ass to add to the sensation, and manages to insert three fingers before he has Tsukishima stifling cries of enjoyment mingled with a little pain.

“Are you ready?” Kuroo asks, after Tsukishima has been writhing on the desk, trying to press closer and let Kuroo’s fingers in deeper. Tsukishima cranes his neck upward to look down at Kuroo.

“For what?” Tsukishima asks. There’s sweat collecting in places on his body, dripping through his hair. Kuroo’s fingers are curling slightly inside him, brushing at a place he’d discovered to be quite pleasurable for Tsukishima. Tsukishima can feel the hotness of his own face, a blush that spreads across his chest and who knows where else.

“For my dick, stupid.”

“Oh,” Tsukishima says. _For his…_ it takes Tsukishima a little time to process that Kuroo means he’s going to fuck him, here and now, that these fingers were not the end of things that would be going inside him today. “I – I think so. I don’t know.”

“Relax, alright?” Kuroo says. He stands, fingers still in Tsukishima, and Tsukishima looks down at him. This is the first time he’s seen Kuroo’s dick, and looking at it, he knows it’s going to be a little harder to take than a couple fingers.

Tsukishima lets out a dry laugh. “Hah! ‘Relax,’ he says,” Tsukishima says. “You’re not the one taking a dick in the ass today, are you?”

Kuroo looks down at him with a frown, dick in hand and fingers still inside Tsukishima. “You really think I’ve never taken a dick before?”

Tsukishima doesn’t really know what to say to this. If he’d had to guess, he would have said _no_ , that he didn’t think Kuroo would have bottomed a day in his life. That was wrong, too, though, he thinks. He doesn’t say anything in reply, in the end.

“Do you want to do this, or not?” Kuroo asks.

As nervous as he is – and he’s not going to admit _that_ to Kuroo, that he’s nervous, though he is – he _does_ want to do it. Kuroo’s got him worked up from that blowjob, from fingering him, and Tsukishima figures he’s in a little deep to really back out now. He _wants_ it. “Yeah. Yeah, I want to do it. Fuck me, Kuroo.”

With a small smirk, Kuroo spits in his hand and smears the saliva on his dick. “Sorry, it’s not ideal,” Kuroo says. He takes his fingers out of Tsukishima, and Tsukishima feels a little cold without them. “If we were somewhere else, I’d have some lube, but…”

“Just do it,” Tsukishima says.

Kuroo shrugs and pushes the tip of his cock into Tsukishima. It feels good, like the fingers, but a little wider and harder to take. He wills himself to relax, like Kuroo had told him to. Tsukishima hisses through his teeth as Kuroo pushes in a little more. It stings, having himself stretched out like this, but he finds himself getting used to it quickly. Kuroo goes slowly at first, his thrusts long and sweet, but they soon gather momentum. Tsukishima can feel an unfamiliar heat gathering in him, and it feels _good_.

“Ah!” Tsukishima pants, “ _Shit…_ ”

“Does it hurt?” Kuroo asks.

“Of _course_ it fucking hurts, you asshole,” Tsukishima chokes out. “Don’t stop.”

Tsukishima soon has his legs wrapped around Kuroo, pressing him closer. The pain fades away as Tsukishima gets used to it, replaced by a warm, pleasurable feeling that comes in waves. Tsukishima moans loudly, making sounds he himself didn’t know he could make. It’s a damn good thing there’s no one else in this building, otherwise they would be well on their way to getting caught. “Fuck!” Tsukishima calls out. “Shit. Hah… more, fuck me harder, Kuroo…” Kuroo obliges him.

“Didn’t know you’d be so noisy during sex,” Kuroo says, bending down over him to murmur in Tsukishima’s ear.

“Shut up,” Tsukishima pants. “Shut the _fuck_ up.” Tsukishima takes his dick in hand and strokes it, trying to match the rhythm of Kuroo’s strokes, though he finds he is only getting worse at it as his orgasm builds and he starts to lose himself in it. Slick precum lets his hand slip over sensitive spots easily, and soon Tsukishima is moaning without any concern for what he might sound like, with his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“Do you like it, Tsukki?” Kuroo asks, voice close to Tsukishima’s ear.

“Damn you,” Tsukishima answers, voice thick and strained. “Ohh… just… I’m close, keep going, hah…”

Tsukishima’s orgasm is slow and intense, welling up from somewhere inside him Tsukishima would never have expected. He comes with a long groan, cum spilling onto his shirt and stomach. He stays holding his dick as Kuroo continues fucking him, and he gasps and sighs between quick inhales, trying to catch his breath.

“Mm,” Kuroo says. “You sound good when you come. What I wouldn’t give to make you do it again…”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen,” Tsukishima says. “Right now, anyway.” In the haze of his fading orgasm, Tsukishima can feel himself growing softer. Each of Kuroo’s thrusts is faintly painful – due to overstimulation, Tsukishima figures – but still enjoyable. Kuroo doesn’t let up on his thrusting, continuing to fuck Tsukishima until his own orgasm threatens. He pulls out of Tsukishima as he finishes, letting his cum fall mostly in the same place Tsukishima’s had minutes before, a soft sigh the only noise he lets slip.

“Shit, sorry,” Kuroo says, apologizing for getting cum on Tsukishima’s shirt. “Though I guess you did it first. Good thing it’s a white shirt, right?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Kuroo grins as he leans over Tsukishima to grab a few tissues from a box at the other end of the desk. Kuroo’s dick, still mostly hard, rubs along against Tsukishima’s. He wipes some of their cum off Tsukishima, but Tsukishima takes the tissues from him and finishes the job on his own. Kuroo pulls his own pants back on and hands Tsukishima his. Tsukishima stands from the desk, throws the dirty tissues in the garbage, and pulls on his pants and underwear.

“So, how was your first time?” Kuroo asks as Tsukishima is re-buckling his belt.

Tsukishima still doesn’t _like_ Kuroo, as far as his personality goes, but he is _so_ hot and Tsukishima’s body is shaking faintly from exhaustion and his heart is only now slowing down and it had felt so, so – “Good,” Tsukishima answers.

Kuroo grins and drapes his arms over Tsukishima’s shoulders, pulling him close to kiss him. Afterwards, they leave the classroom, with Tsukishima wondering if maybe they shouldn’t have left papers on the floor and tissues covered in semen in the trashcan. How _embarrassing_ , for his first time to have been at a _school_. Kuroo grabs Tsukishima’s ass as they head down the hallway to leave the building. Next time, Tsukishima thinks, they’ll fuck at Kuroo’s place.


End file.
